


Imagine Bucky getting jealous of Steve

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [33]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jealousy, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, post-WS Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Post-WS Bucky wants to date the reader but becomes jealous of her relationship with Steve.





	Imagine Bucky getting jealous of Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaGP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/gifts).



> Thanks hun for requesting this one, I loved writing this!   
> Bucky’s POV. I was going to make this all sad and angsty, but I just couldn’t do that for this one.

* * *

 

Steve’s laugh echoed down the hall, followed by hers. Then the two of them came walking in with tears in their eyes, arms wrapped around their sides bent over laughing. Y/N was wheezing trying to catch her breath from something Steve said. I watched as her hand held tightly onto his arm as she wiped the tears from her face. Steve wrapped an arm around her shoulders and continued on towards the couches after grabbing some snacks from the kitchen.

I watch from my hiding spot, well not really a hiding spot, just a place where I was hardly noticed where no one could bother me. Didn’t need the extra attention, I had enough I had to deal with anyways. So I continued watching the two. My best friend was so comfortable, so carefree, laughing with another individual. It looked so easy, being able to lounge around and laugh as if the world outside didn’t even bother him or that the nightmares were not even a thing to be worried about, and how it was so fucking easy to make her smile, to make her laugh. When instead I do the complete opposite.

I looked down at my hand or lack there off. Sure, it was a  _ hand _ , but it was a  _ hand _ that had killed numerous people, destroyed families. It was made to take life rather than cherish it. They’re laughing again, this time it’s Y/N laughing at the stories Steve and I used to tell each other back when...back when I was still Bucky. Not when I’m….just stories. He’s telling her how scrawny and awkward he was back then, having two left feet when it came to dancing.

Stupid fucking punk telling her stories about me I couldn’t even remember, memories that were taken away from me. Ones I wish I  _ could _ remember. He shouldn’t even be the one to tell those stories, they weren’t his to tell. But what do I know? Apparently nothing, I don’t even remember that much anyways.

I don’t even think I remember how to dance. A voice calls out to me, breaking me from my thoughts.

“Bucky didn’t know you were there.” Steve and Y/N are looking up at me with those stupid goofy grins on their faces. “What are you doing up there? You know Clint’s nest is up there somewhere, we could play a prank on him if you want.”

I needed to leave, get away from Steve. From Y/N. I could smell her favorite lotion from here, it was intoxicating and I couldn’t stand it.

“No thanks, I gotta get going anyways,” I respond, quickly jumping down from my perch from the ceiling, landing perfectly on my feet. Normally, that would cause serious injury to a human being, but I’m not even sure if I’m human anymore.

“Gotta have Tony look at...this,” I look down at my arm again, missing the concerned look in Y/N’s eyes. Steve’s smile faltered a bit but nodded in understanding.

“Okay, well I’m going to go on a run later if you want to join me. See if I can still outrun you.”

“Sure, Steve, I’ll let you know.” I walked away, heading in the complete opposite direction of Tony’s lab and instead for the roof, needing to get air….and lots of it.

\--------------------

                                                   

I’m not sure how long I’ve been up here, the suns already starting to hide away, bringing on the change of night. The wind turned chilly, where a coat and hat were definitely needed, considering how high up I was, but it didn’t bother me. It helped numb my feelings, dampening emotions I so desperately didn’t want. I guess that was a good thing about being the Winter Soldier, being an asset for Hydra meant you no longer had emotions. My thoughts turned darker, broke my heart even more, made me confused, turned me green with jealousy over Steve and his close relationship with Y/N.

They made a cute couple I knew that, but it didn’t mean I had to like it. I wanted to be the one who made her laugh, who threw popcorn at her and chase her around. To be the one to kiss her, take her out on dates. But no, no I had to be the one who couldn’t have that life. Wasn’t  _ allowed _ that life.

It wasn’t fair….nothing was fair. Not for me anyways. 

“Bucky, what the hell are you doing up here? It’s fucking cold!” I whirled around to see Y/N standing by the roof entrance, [wearing a thick burgundy sweatshirt](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/210050770097836804/), complete with a white scarf and hat. In her other hand, she held another hat and scarf, pretty sure they were for me. She walked up and sat down beside me handing me her offerings.

“The cold doesn’t bother me.”

“Well, it bothers me. Just ‘cause you can’t get sick doesn’t mean it still might happen. So,” she put the hat on and wrapped the scarf around my neck, “better safe than sorry.”

“Where’s Steve? Thought you’d be with him.” Ignoring her comment completely, even though I wanted to feel the warmth of her hands on my skin again. Y/N looked at me confused.

“Why would I be with Steve?”

“Well, you’re always with him. Every time I see you, you’re with Steve. You’re always laughing, doing something.” I waved my hand in the air to get my point across. “I mean I’m happy for the both of you, you make a great couple and Steve’s a great guy.” Y/N started laughing, now I was confused and a little agitated.

“Wait, you think Steve and I are  _ dating _ ?” I nod sheepishly, gazing down, ignoring those perfect eyes of hers. “Bucky, Steve and I are  _ definitely _ not dating. Far from it actually, I mean yeah he’s a great guy, but he’s not exactly the guy I want to go dancing with. If you know what I mean.” Now she was the one who was looking away sheepishly, playing with the sleeves on her sweater.

“So...not, wait,” my eyes grow wide like saucers as I understood what she meant, she meant  _ me. _ Y/N liked  _ me. _ “Me? You like  _ me _ ? Why the hell would you like me?”

“Why wouldn’t I have feelings for you, Bucky? You’re a great guy! You’re a badass Avenger, who has a freakin’ cool metal arm that is so gentle. Not to mention your eyes and body are a huge plus too by the way.” Her face paled when she realized what she just said and a smile grew on my face. I couldn’t wait any longer. I leaned over and kissed her soft lips, cupping her rosy cheeks and feeling her cold nose press against my skin as she kissed me back. She wrapped her hand around my scarf and pulled me closer, until I was practically laying on top of her. But a strong burst of cold wind broke us apart. I brushed my nose against hers, getting lost in her eyes, feeling happy for the first time in a long time.

“We should probably get back inside before we both die up here. Not exactly how I’d like to go when I still haven’t had my first date yet.” Y/N smiled up at me, which I happily returned. I stood up and offered her a hand, not letting go when we headed back inside.

“Wait…..were you  _ jealous _ of what I had with Steve?” I frowned slightly but gave her a small nod. But she just kissed me again quickly and kept walking, still holding my hand. “You’re pretty cute when you’re jealous, Bucky. And besides, now we have an excuse to be cute and fluffy in front of Steve. So I demand lots of kisses and cuddles.” I pulled her back to me and held her waist.

“You got it, doll.” I kissed her again and again, letting her know just how happy I was. I might not remember my past memories, but I was going to make sure I remembered these new ones. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking summer classes, but I'll try to post regularly!


End file.
